Sacrafices
by Magical Shield
Summary: I know I haven't updated in a while so this is a story to basically say- i'm still alive people and i'm working on everything with all the spare time I have. So here- Discord turn against them. Yes- after season 4 including the friendship castle. it's sad- yes. But it just makes you think. It made me think- for sure. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review.


**Okay people i'm just warning you this will get kind of sad and to say i have found a friend who is good at grammar and so just before i post anything else she'll be checking my stories just once more. I don't want to give** _ **anything much**_ **away but just a heads up... It's in TWILIGHTS' POV but it might chance once or twice anyways... Oh and they have the friendship castle if anyone saw season 4 fanaly. Oh well on the the story.**

 **Sacrafices... Would you sacrafice yourself for the world? For your town? Friends...? I know i would... because i did. I had to make dificult choises as princess. As a sister...as friend... You want to know what it was? My life... I had to choose from my own life to my friends' life. They where running out of their lives so it was either myself... or them. I didn't want to go... but or the sake of...EVERYPONY i had to. My friends were** _ **and are**_ **important. THEIR lives where at stake... You want to know my story? Here is the story... of my sacrafice...**

It was a quiet afterrnoon that day... and none of us had anything to do... Nor Celestia and Luna. So we all had a nice afternoon together. Me and the girls with my mentor or ex-metor and her sister. Suddenly we heard a loud noise from outside. Each and every one of us ran to see what or who it was. It was discord... So much for a relaxing afternoon huh?

He looked like he was attacking Ponyville... and he was EXTRIMLY angery. Cadence and my brother along with the royal canterlot army was trying to deal with him but... Discord had gotten more... Dangerous. He was now not the discord as in the chaotic one... but one who only wants death and revenge. Destroying towns and ponies' lives... going as far as killing them. Poor Fluttershy had gotten hurt during one of those rampages he had... and she's STILL in shock about it. Talking about the pony... she was in tears. Being the shy and EXTRIMLY sensetive her eyes couln't hold back even a single tear.

as for the rest of us. Well Pinkie and Rarity where calming down Fluttershy. applejack and Rainbow-Dash where more than ready to get rid of Discord. Celestia and Luna had gone to help out the army forces and me... Well i was checking out the situation... But then again... That was before... everything happened.

I soon ran to help out the other princesses by keeping Discord in check and stopping him from going on and killing iniccont lives. Fluttershy Pinkie and Rarity where helping out the injured while applejack and Rainbow-Dash where getting the ponies into a safe place. Of course by now my power was just as powerful as Cadences' power so i had more control this time. But what we didn't notice was that he was absorbing our energy.

"Come on... Just once more Twilight. You can do this. Stop this mess once and for-all." I said to myself trying to keep him stabalised. By now he had absorbed enough power to control the sun... which was why... he suddenly attacked.

"You **FOOLS**. You **THOUGHT** you could defete **ME?** "He boomed. I suddenly heard everything go quiet around me and the other princesses, "I have now absorbed enough power to kill you ALL!" He added with an evil crackle at the end. He then being the new killing Discord he started to shoot ponies and end their lives. But it wasn't at random... It was my closets friends. Rarity. applejack. Fluttershy. Pinkie Pie. Rainbow- Dash. Then he pointed at me. By now i was in tears. Full of hatred. anger. fear. sadness... Determination. I hated him most for killing all of my closet friends. My horn charged up and i blasted the most powerful blast that i could find. This one was no ordanary one... It was so powerful that it sent him to the wall. His eyes full of anger went a blood-shot red as they stared down into my own. I only glared, ignoring the fear which was starting to grown inside of me. It was now only between me and him. I didn't care if his own life ended, at this moment in time... i wanted it to. I wanted him to pay for what he had done. To me, my friends, my family, my mentor and her sister. My eyes beamed with a blinding light as i called my most strongest magic i could find. I blasted him with all i had, and as he fell to the ground his breathing slowed down and stopped, his heart which was as cold as stone stopped. Blood, dripped down his face, from the fight. It was over... HE was over. I broke down into tears knowing my closest friends had gone. Dead. They're all dead. How could i live without them? They helped me become what i was, who i was, and I am. When i found the strength and courage i got up and slowly walked to them and sat infront of them. I cried. It was all i could do. I wansn't the strongest. Nor the highest of generations. I was just me. Twilight Sparkle. I'm no princess. I don't deserve the title. I fell into a trap. One that took me out of reality. It closed my eyes. I knew everything was too sweet. Life isn't a daydream. It isn't something that you could easily go through. It has traps. Problems. Heart breaks... everything. You shouldn't fall for them... not like i did. But i have a choice. I could either keep my own life and help rule the kingdom... OR, i could give it up to save five other lives. The other five who fought along me, helped me through the toughest times. Stopped me from crying like i am now. These were examples of who and what you should be... I'm not. I saw the elements of harmony make their way to me. Each of them orbiting around me taking me into the air.

"I don't want for these lives to be lost because i'm selfish. I want them to live. I call upon these elements to save and to not destroy...

I call Kindness, to give the world a meaning of goodness, to bless others with the gift of kindess.

I call Generosity, to bless others with the generous feeling, to help each and one of us understand its' importance.

I call Laughter, to help others smile and to help spread the harmony and the feeling of hope.

I call Honesty, to never lie and to always live a clean life with no secrets of which you must never keep from a friend.

I call Loyalty, to bind us with who we are and to keep us from the dark and always serve the light.

And Last of all, I call Magic, to help each and one of us understand friendship, to help spread it to the darkest corners of our kingdom. To help us understand the importance of friendship, and to not loose hope in every problem." as i called them out they each glowed, filling with more and more magic. But when i called out the last one, its' gem glowed brighter than any other around me.

 **NO-ONES** _ **POV:**_

The gems orbited around Twilight each shining with their own light, but the sixth gem that was the six pointed star glowed even brighter with every word she said. But as she closed her words to a final she started to cry, because she was taking one of the biggest risks in her life... giving up her own to save five others' and nopony knew if it would work or not.

"I Princess Twilight Sparkle give my life to these five ponies. I know that they'll keep on spreading harmony even with-out me. But, they were more than just brave ponies. They were my best and closet friends... Like sisters i never had. I know i'll miss them so much..." She said and with a last tear... she gave up her life. As each of the gems glowed brighter, the six-pointed star gem glowed even more, giving its' power to the others' to keep them going. After a blinding light, slowly, the gems brought Twilight back down to the ground each going to their respectful owners. While the sixth... stayed with hers'. All but the sixth, they started to orbit around their respectful owners. Each glowing, bringing back the soles' of the ponies back.

 _Kindness_

 _Generosity_

 _Laughter_

 _Honesty_

 _Loyalty_

One-By-One slowly, but surely, they where brought back to life. Suddenly they all shot up breathing deeply... But Twilights' life... was gone. Everypony in Twilights' family. Including her parents, who were crying their hearts out where there. It was a very sad scene. The crowd started to cry knowing that the Princess - _ **THEIR**_ \- Princess of Friendship was gone. Not just a Princess, a sister, a friend, a daughter, a mother-like figure... a savior and hero. The five friends realised what Twilight had done and broke down in tears. Pinkie was practically _flooding_ the place. It felt like everything was over and they'd lost something -a sole- who had saved Equestria who knows how many times. AppleJack lowered her hat and put it on her own chest to show respect, Rainbow-Dash landed down on the floor and bowed her head, Rarity and Pinkie needed a hanky to stop all of their tears from flooding the place and Fluttershy curled up into a ball and cried her heart out. It hurt all of them. But before they all went the five mares went up to their hero and said a few words.

"Ah wish ah could have done somethin' ta stop Discord, but ah thank Twi for giving up 'er own life to save so many others'" AppleJack said first. Then Pinkie came up next.

"Twi was one of the closet friends i'd ever had. She never gave up to help us and i with i could have stopped that meany Discord from killing us so maybe she would hvve never given up her own life to save ours. I'm sorry Twi... I'll try for you now." Pinkie Finished her say and let Rarity say hers.

"My close friend Twilight was always very kind to me. She always showed a bit of generosity by putting up with me... and i promise to never give up on my own dream Twlight... Just like you told me to never give up." Rarity finished hers and let Fluttershy do her say.

"T-Twilight w-was a v-very close f-friend. S-she taught me to stand up for myself when i need to. I-if only i saw what w-was wrong with D-Discord first then this would have never happened... I'm Sorry Twilight... Thank you for giving up your own life to save ours..." Fluttershy then broke down in tears once more and walked away and left Rainbow-Dash to do her say.

"Twilight Sparkle. My close friend, and like a sister i never had. She helped me realise who i was, and that i don't need to be a wonderbolt to be totaly awesome. I just need to be myself and to stay loyal to my best friends. I thank you so much Twilight for giving up your own life to save ours... i wish you could just be here with us..." Rainbow-Dash finished and for the first time in public... she actually broke down into tears.

Their best friend... gone. The one who gave up her own life to save theirs. The worst thing to happen... is to loose a friend.

 **Because only loosing a real friend hurts...**


End file.
